Beloved
by Djinn1
Summary: This is a short sequel to Revenant. But you don't have to have read the Occupations Series to get this. And really, this isn't in the same tense or the same tone or with the same POV character, so maybe it's better if you haven't read it? Suffice it to sa


Beloved by Djinn

Kirk watched as Spock lay on the palate in the dark caves of Remus. He'd been captured finally, betrayed by a Romulan who'd professed to be an acolyte, a true believer, but who, when the chips were down, had only cared about his own skin. Kirk and Chris had watched it all, safe and warm and very far away from the man who lay suffering in the last throes of a deadly fever in the darkness.

"Christine," Spock called out suddenly, and he tried to sit up but his body wouldn't oblige.

"Damn. I thought he'd call out my name first," Kirk said, smiling at her a bit sadly. He hated to see his friend in this kind of pain, but he knew it would soon be over, that Spock would never know pain again.

"Well, I was the one sleeping with him." She shot him a glance. "I was the only one, wasn't I?"

He laughed at her expression. "You were." He reached out, and his hand went right through Spock's cheek. He pulled it back quickly. It didn't really feel like anything, but it still gave him the willies. "Even so, he was my first officer and my best friend. He could at least think of me in his time of need."

"Jim!" Spock yelled even louder.

Kirk sat back, a pleased smile on his face. "Like that."

"You know that he loved you, right?"

He nodded, again wishing he could do something to help Spock.

"No, I mean love-loved you."

He nodded. "Yes, I know, Chris."

"Well, how do you feel about that?"

He laughed. "Are you asking me if you can have him too?"

"No." She shot him a look. "Can I?"

He pretended to be talking to himself. "Yes, this is what I imagined heaven to be. When your best girl notes that maybe eternity is a little long for anything exclusive." He grinned at her, then began to laugh at the look on her face.

"I'm not saying that exactly." She looked like she was trying to put a noble spin on things, didn't disappoint him when she said, "I'm thinking of Spock here, you know."

"You are, huh?"

"Well, how can this be heaven if he's pining over you?"

He smiled. "Or you?"

"Exactly." She leaned into him, her lips finding his in the way he found irresistible.

"Mmm, how am I supposed to think when you're kissing me like that?"

She pressed against him more firmly. "Spock's a good kisser, too."

He rolled his eyes. "Far be it for me to deny you or him heaven, darling. I'll imagine us a bigger place."

She smiled; her grin could only be called wicked. "Oh, don't bother. I don't think we'll need a lot of extra room."

He was secretly glad--he'd spent a lot of time designing their little corner of heaven. It was intricate and beautiful and the smells...you just didn't come up with aromas like that in a few minutes of imagining. He found himself thinking about Spock, thinking about Spock...that way. He'd never let himself--had never wanted to risk losing Spock the way he seemed to lose all his women. Other than with Chris--and even they'd had their share of troubles--he knew he was pretty lousy in the romance department, but he made a damned fine friend. But this was heaven--break-ups were few and far between.

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" She kissed him. "I'm suddenly having second thoughts about the whole thing."

"Oh, sure. Now that you're afraid I might like him better than you." He pulled her close again, kissed her soundly. Letting her go, he said, "I have the urge to play a little trick on our new boy toy."

"Jim, he's dying. This is a traumatic time."

"Was it for you?"

"Well, no, but David was there."

"Was it for me?"

She exhaled loudly. "You had me and David. Is that the common denominator? You want me to get David?"

"No. Please. Not David." He loved his son, but he was finding it a harder thing to actually "like" his boy. In time maybe--and heaven only knew they had plenty of that here.

She laughed. "What's the trick?"

"You meet him. I'll come in later."

"Jim."

"Trust me. It'll be fun." He smiled, realized he probably looked very much like David did when he was doing something rather naughty and dialed it back a little.

Her expression changed, and she looked down at Spock. "It's time, Jim."

He nodded, taking one last look at Spock before fading out to where he could watch but not be seen.

It was a beautiful moment. He tried not to feel jealous but couldn't help feel a little pang as Chris leaned down and helped Spock up.

"Christine!" Spock said, the way he had yelled Kirk's name after that horrible fight on Vulcan over T'Pring.

She laughed as he picked her up, her legs going around him, her arms holding him tightly as he kissed her. Kissed her rather well. He did look like a good kisser.

Chris was doing her level best in that department too. Kirk knew he should give them some time but found himself rematerializing, coughing loudly and saying, "So, you think horning in on my woman once I was out of the picture was the way to go, my friend?"

Spock turned, still holding Christine. "Jim?"

"The injured party at your service."

Spock actually turned pale. He put Chris down gently. "He has prior claim."

Chris turned to look at Kirk. "You're laying it on a bit thick, love." Then she pulled Spock back and kissed him again, rather more aggressively than was strictly necessary.

Kirk couldn't help but notice that Spock didn't pull away.

"Chris, 'love,'" he said, pulling her away from Spock and kissing her fiercely. He saw her hand reach out, grabbing onto Spock, keeping him from running away. So she really was serious about sharing?

Kirk's heart suddenly started to beat faster. He let her go, turned to Spock. "By the way, you're dead."

"Yes, Jim. I have figured that out on my own." Spock seemed to be drinking in the sight of him. "It is...good to see you. When you did not come for Christine..."

Kirk shrugged. "I was otherwise engaged. In the Nexus. I'm sure you've heard of it."

Spock nodded, then he frowned slightly. "So you did not actually witness any of my time with Christine?"

"A technicality."

Chris laughed. Spock's eyebrow rose nearly into his bangs. Kirk realized how much he'd missed seeing that. He reached out, taking Spock's hand and clasping it firmly.

"How did you put it so long ago, Spock? This simple feeling?"

"Yes, Jim. That was it."

Kirk nodded, feeling a good speech winding up. "It is indeed a simple feeling. Such profound friendship, such joy in this camaraderie, this simple brotherhood--"

"--Oh for god's sake, just kiss already," Chris said, pushing them together.

Kirk felt Spock resist for a moment, then the Vulcan's arms were around him, pulling him close. He didn't fight Spock, just gave himself over to the sensations.

Chris was right. Spock was a damned good kisser.

When they finally pulled away, she was smiling. "Didn't I tell you?"

"You told me," Kirk said, touching his lips. She'd had that and she still wanted him? He must be doing something right. He could feel his chest swell as he thought about how she wanted him despite how good Spock must be in bed. Other things were swelling too. He looked down.

Chris and Spock followed his gaze.

"Well, would you look at that." He grinned at them both, then pulled them close, one under each arm. "Let's go home, shall we? We have a lot to discover about each other." He glared at Chris. "Or at least Spock and I do. You had to have a little preview..."

She smiled. "Well, I never had you both." Her look was sinfully greedy.

He laughed as he pulled her close and kissed her. What a woman.

"We're damned lucky men, Mister Spock."

"I am well aware of that, Captain," Spock said, as his hand slid down to rest on Kirk's butt.

"Damned lucky," Kirk said again, as Chris's hand joined Spock's. "So very, very lucky."

"You said that, dear," Chris said as she pulled Spock back to her and kissed him again. "I've missed you." Her tone was gentle and made Spock smile in a way Kirk had never seen him do with anyone else--Kirk found himself loving her for it.

It was odd to feel this extreme tenderness in the midst of this scary new passion. He'd never loved two people more than he loved Chris and Spock. And now...he'd get to find out what that could mean in a place where anything was possible, and with bodies that had no idea what quitting time meant.

"I love heaven," he said to no one in particular, as he led them into the light.

FIN


End file.
